Le Triton
by Nathalea
Summary: Pour Noël, une amie m'a demandé de lui écrire un Drarry avec un Drago triton. Je vous offre donc un Drarry avec un Drago triton. Mais pas n'importe quel triton...
1. Chapter 1

A vingt-quatre ans, Harry Potter menait une vie triste et solitaire. Il était loin, le temps de ses années d'études à Poudlard. Fini les rires et les peines, les amis, les moments sombres parfois… Les choses terribles qu'il avait vécues ne lui manquaient pas, mais il regrettait en revanche ce sentiment grisant que l'on n'éprouve qu'à l'adolescence : l'impression d'appartenir à une famille, de découvrir chaque jour une chose nouvelle, d'apprendre, d'aimer, d'avoir le monde à ses pieds et de pouvoir le changer…

Harry ne croyait plus à tout cela aujourd'hui. A la fin de la guerre, il avait voulu devenir Auror, pour assez vite découvrir que le goût du danger lui était passé. Tant de ses amis étaient morts durant cette guerre… Il ne voulait plus côtoyer le mal, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Il s'était rabattu sur une carrière rangée au Ministère, décidant d'amorcer le changement en profondeur, dans les lois mêmes qui avaient permis à Voldemort de prendre le pouvoir.

Cela lui convenait. Mais tous ces changements avaient bouleversé son entourage. Ginny, en tout premier lieu. Une fois les commémorations passées, les défunts enterrés et le château reconstruit, la jeune femme n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, avec, du côté d'Harry, cette amertume douce-amère qui commençait lentement à se faire jour dans son cœur…

Il était retourné sur les bancs de Poudlard pour accomplir sa dernière année d'études, et c'était là qu'il avait croisé un camarade inattendu.

Drago Malefoy non plus n'avait pas passé ses ASPICS au terme de sa septième année. Il avait décidé de revenir à Poudlard, malgré les regards que tous lui jetaient et le mélange de dédain et de mépris que ses camarades lui exprimaient. Il faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Malefoy aussi avait changé. Il ne se pavanait plus dans les couloirs en recherchant l'attention de tous. Son expérience en tant que Mangemort lui avait infligé une leçon, peut-être plus dure que tout ce qu'Harry et ses amis avaient vécu. Malefoy avait littéralement vu son monde s'écrouler. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes ses certitudes, sur le monde et sur lui-même, sur la place qu'il était censé occuper…

Seul parmi les Serpentards, Malefoy n'adressait la parole à personne et cherchait simplement à se faire oublier. Il ne jouait plus au Quidditch, ne provoquait plus les premières années qui le montraient du doigt au dîner. Il émanait de lui une sorte de mélancolie résignée, qui avait trouvé un écho dans les yeux d'Harry. Alors, un jour, Harry était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours de Potions.

Malefoy lui avait d'abord jeté un regard en biais, inquiet qu'il ne cherche à l'agresser. Mais Harry avait engagé la conversation, très calmement. Ils avaient parlé à demi-mots pendant le cours, et ensuite, Malefoy avait accepté d'accompagner Harry dans le parc aux alentours de l'école, pour partager leur ressenti sur leur avenir et sur ce nouveau monde qu'ils avaient bâti.

Malefoy s'était véritablement ouvert ce jour-là. Harry avait découvert en lui une maturité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée, une lucidité froide, dure envers lui-même, qu'il n'avait pu acquérir qu'au prix de grandes souffrances. A son tour, il s'était livré, avec pour la première fois la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, de partager sa lassitude et son point de vue sur le monde…

Ils avaient poursuivi leurs conversations, tout au long de l'année. Une amitié calme et tranquille qui faisait jaser. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte, petit à petit, que ce sentiment de chaleur et d'intimité qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de Malefoy n'était peut-être pas que de l'amitié…

L'année s'était achevée avant qu'il puisse mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Malefoy l'avait quitté sur un au revoir bref qui lui ressemblait. Et puis, il s'était évanoui dans la nature… Tous deux avaient suivi des chemins différents. Harry était entré au Ministère, et il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt-quatre ans, Harry mesurait parfaitement l'occasion manquée qu'il avait vécue. Il portait un regard adulte sur les bouleversements qu'il avait ressentis étant adolescent. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Malefoy allaient au-delà d'une simple affection, et il avait gagné le recul, l'assurance et le courage nécessaires pour reconnaitre qu'il avait aimé le Serpentard, qu'il l'avait désiré du plus profond de son être, et qu'il l'aimait encore.

Seulement, Malefoy était parti…

Alors Harry trompait sa solitude du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un jour, il passa devant une animalerie Moldue, et l'inspiration le saisit d'un seul coup. Il avait conservé ce caractère impulsif qu'il trainait depuis l'enfance. Pénétrant dans la boutique, il fit le tour des vitrines avec dans l'idée d'acheter un lapin, un chaton ou un chiot, n'importe quelle petite boule de poils susceptible de lui rendre l'affection dont il manquait cruellement…

Son regard s'arrêta sur un vivarium, éclairé par la lueur rouge d'une lampe à UV. Une petite créature particulièrement laide s'y prélassait d'un air impérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry au vendeur, intrigué.

Le vendeur ouvrit le vivarium pour lui :

\- C'est un triton, dit-il en l'invitant à s'approcher.

Harry détailla le reptile. On aurait dit un croisement entre un lézard et une grosse salamandre : noir tacheté de vert, le triton le dévisageait avec une attention presque hypnotisante.

\- C'est affectueux ? demanda Harry en observant les petites pattes palmées de la bestiole.

Le vendeur rit :

\- Pas vraiment. C'est très fier, et ça a le sang-froid. Il vous aimera quand vous lui donnerez à manger, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Harry sourit pour lui-même :

\- Un vrai Serpentard…, murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Rien. Je vais le prendre.

Le vendeur acquiesça et entreprit de lui faire un cours sur l'entretien des tritons. Après quoi, son nouveau camarade sous le bras, Harry rentra chez lui avec la sensation d'avoir pris une décision irrationnelle de plus.

Arrivé dans son salon, il posa la petite cage du triton sur la table et ouvrit le battant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? demanda-t-il à la créature.

Le triton lui renvoya un air de profond désintérêt. S'il avait pu hausser les épaules, Harry était certain qu'il l'aurait fait :

\- Tu me rappelles drôlement quelqu'un, tu sais, dit-il en effleurant la tête verte du reptile. Je vais t'appeler Drago.

Pour toute réponse, « Drago » le triton lui mordilla le bout du doigt et Harry s'empressa d'aller lui chercher une nourriture plus appropriée.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Harry et Drago le triton s'apprivoisèrent doucement. Peu à peu, un quotidien s'installa dans leurs rapports reptiliens : Harry nourrissait la bête, et cette dernière consentait à se lover dans sa main l'espace de quelques minutes. Harry le laissa bientôt se promener dans l'appartement à son aise : Drago aimait somnoler sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et grignoter les mouches qui se prenaient toujours dans les toiles d'araignée de la cuisine. Quelques fois, quand Harry se recroquevillait tout seul sur son canapé d'un air mélancolique, Drago escaladait les coussins et venait s'allonger contre son visage, mine de rien.

Harry aimait son triton. Harry aimait Drago. Il était loin de se douter qu'un jour, ce petit animal le ramènerait vers son premier amour…

XXX

Il faisait froid. Drago avait attrapé un rhume et Harry l'avait ramené en hâte à l'animalerie, dans l'espoir d'acquérir un remède efficace pour le reptile. C'est là qu'il le vit. Grand dans son manteau noir, transi par le froid, Drago Malefoy se tenait dans cette même animalerie londonienne, avec entre les mains le hamster le plus laid qu'Harry avait jamais rencontré. On aurait dit une crinière de lion sur pattes, si poilue qu'on n'en distinguait même pas les yeux :

\- Il n'arrête pas de tousser ! disait Drago au vendeur, le même qui avait confié le triton à Harry. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider ? Je voudrais éviter de l'amener chez le vétérinaire.

Le vendeur examina le hamster, puis aperçut Harry :

\- Monsieur Potter ! le salua-t-il. Comment va Drago ?

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement. L'incompréhension traversa la pièce, puis Malefoy s'exclama :

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le souffle coupé :

\- Je viens faire soigner Dr… mon triton. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens faire soigner mon hamster.

Tous deux se regardèrent, incapables de savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait, ce truc ? demanda-t-il en désignant le reptile recroquevillé dans les mains d'Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux, mais le vendeur le trahit :

\- C'est Drago ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Drago le triton !

Harry crut mourir de honte. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, incapable d'affronter Malefoy dans les yeux… Jusqu'à ce que le vendeur ne vienne caresser le hamster hirsute :

\- Et lui, c'est Harry ! poursuivit-il.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Drago le triton, Harry le hamster. Alors, ils surent.

Leurs petits compagnons soignés et emmitouflés, Drago et Harry sortirent ensemble dans la froideur de l'hiver. Ils échangèrent sur leur passé, sur leur vie, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Et cette fois, lorsque le moment fut venu pour leurs chemins de se séparer, ils ne se dirent pas au revoir. Mais : « A demain ».


	2. Chapter 2

Bon allez, comme je suis sympa, j'ai écrit une version sérieuse de cette histoire de Drago triton ;D

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Nat'

* * *

Lors de la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter dut descendre dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Un monde de ténèbres et de secrets, d'algues et de créatures obscures, où Harry plongea tête la première sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver.

Au final, l'histoire se finit plutôt bien pour l'adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il était. Harry découvrit la cité des sirènes, délivra son ami Ron et faillit bien remporter l'épreuve. Pourtant, passées la terreur et l'euphorie de ces instants, Harry ne retint qu'une seule chose de sa descente dans le lac.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Une vision, glaçante de beauté, qui s'était gravée dans son cœur pour ne plus jamais s'en déloger. Alors qu'il luttait pour libérer Ron de ses liens, Harry avait aperçu, en retrait derrière les légions de sirènes aux piques acérées, un triton assis en trône sous un puits de lumière. Il ne ressemblait pas aux gardiennes qui faisaient face à Harry. Ses traits paraissaient plus humains, et, paradoxalement, plus surnaturels encore. Il semblait jeune, fier, assistant à la scène comme les spectateurs présents dans les tribunes à des dizaines de mètres en surface, présidant le Tournoi tel Dumbledore lui-même. L'espace d'un très bref instant, son regard froid avait croisé celui d'Harry, et Harry avait été incapable de s'en détourner. Ron libéré de ses liens l'entraînait vers le haut, vers cet oxygène dont il commençait à manquer. Mais Harry gardait la tête baissée vers cet être incroyable, surhumain et magnétique, qui avait suivi son ascension des yeux sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Quelques jours après la seconde tâche, Harry se leva tôt, un samedi matin. Cela faisait des nuits que le triton souverain hantait ses rêves. Sans cesse, il revoyait ses cheveux de platine, tels une auréole d'argent autour de ses traits fins, sa peau pâle aux reflets lunaires, et l'intensité de ses iris gris aux pupilles fendues…

Alors, ce matin-là, Harry descendit seul au bord du lac. Il resta assis à contempler la surface, en se traitant d'imbécile, se demandant bien ce qu'il attendait qu'il se passe. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir le lendemain, et puis les jours suivants, de temps en temps. Ses visites au lac devinrent bientôt une habitude. Dans l'effervescence de la troisième tâche qui se préparait, Harry voyait ces balades comme une sorte de pèlerinage, un instant de recueillement et de méditation qui lui permettait de recouvrer son calme, d'apaiser ses angoisses en se remémorant les eaux froides du lac. Il convoquait en souvenir l'image de ce souverain majestueux par-dessous les eaux, et l'attraction irrépressible qu'il ressentait pour cette idole sous-marine éclipsait toutes ses autres préoccupations.

La quatrième année finit par s'achever, le Tournoi également. Harry, lui, poursuivit ses visites. Il osa même aller plus loin en franchissant la limite qu'imposait le lac : dès que le temps le lui permettait, il s'immergeait dans l'eau froide, à l'abri des regards, plongeant jusqu'à ce que ses tympans lui fassent mal et scrutant en vain les ténèbres. Les strangulos finirent par s'habituer à sa présence. Au bout d'une année de cette cohabitation étrange, ils durent le considérer comme l'un des leurs et le laissèrent tranquille. Harry put se laisser librement dériver sur le ventre à la surface du lac, les yeux grands ouverts vers les grands fonds, ressentant plus que jamais cette connexion, ce lien intense qui s'était noué entre lui et la créature aux yeux gris.

En sixième année, Harry s'aventura encore davantage dans ce petit monde aquatique. Il apprit à reproduire le sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle, et s'adonna dès lors à toutes les explorations qu'il brûlait de faire depuis ce fameux jour du Tournoi. Il retrouva le chemin de la cité des sirènes et s'en approcha avec respect et circonspection, s'arrêtant lorsque les gardiennes lui intimaient de le faire et ne cherchant pas à violer leurs usages.

Sur son temps libre, il investit la bibliothèque de Poudlard aux côtés d'une Hermione surprise et lut tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le peuple des sirènes. Il apprit leur histoire, leurs coutumes, leurs usages, et il fut rapidement certain d'avoir eu sous les yeux, ce fameux jour du Tournoi, l'un des héritiers de la monarchie absolue qui gouvernait cette espèce subtile.

Sa curiosité se transforma finalement en véritable obsession. Un soir, au gré d'une de leurs rencontres nocturnes, Harry évoqua pudiquement son expérience avec Dumbledore, et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui enseigner la langue du peuple des sirènes.

\- Les sirènes sont une espèce difficile, Harry, lui répondit le directeur d'une voix douce. Ils sont fiers et très farouchement attachés à leur indépendance. Ils refusent absolument de se mêler avec le monde de la surface.

\- Mais vous avez gagné leur amitié, pourtant ! protesta Harry, presque surpris par le désespoir dans sa voix. Vous avez réussi à leur parler, ils acceptent de vous voir !

\- Et c'est le fruit d'une très longue entreprise.

Joignant ses doigts fins devant lui, Dumbledore prit le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots :

\- Ecoute, Harry, dit-il enfin. Les sirènes exercent parfois une fascination terrible sur certaines personnes. Les mythes et les légendes qui parlent de marins rendus fous par des sirènes ne sont pas totalement sans fondement. Je ne crois pas que les sirènes y soient volontairement pour quelque chose : il y a simplement un aspect, chez eux, qui attire les âmes au plus profond des ténèbres et les y noient, parfois… Je crois savoir qui est le triton dont tu m'as parlé. C'est Drago, le fils du roi des sirènes. Il héritera du trône, un jour. Un être passionnant, j'en suis sûr, mais… Il n'y a rien pour toi au fond du lac noir, Harry.

Harry renonça ce soir-là. Du moins officiellement. Mais, dans le secret de la bibliothèque, il dénicha le seul ouvrage dédié au langage des sirènes et entreprit son apprentissage par lui-même.

C'était excessivement difficile. La langue des sirènes n'avait rien de commun avec aucune langue humaine, et Harry n'avait pas de professeur pour corriger sa prononciation. Mais il s'acharna, encore et encore, jusqu'à se sentir suffisamment confiant pour engager la conversation avec les sentinelles postées à l'entrée de la cité aquatique.

Ces dernières le reconnaissaient désormais. Lorsqu'il tenta un salut hasardeux dans leur langue gutturale, elles échangèrent un regard, interloquées, mais ne répondirent pas. Il poursuivit ses efforts, et le lendemain, il reçut à son tour un salut de la part de ces deux sirènes à la fois stupéfaites et curieuses.

Visiblement, la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la ville. Dans les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, d'autres sirènes se montrèrent à la périphérie de la cité lorsqu'Harry entamait ses visites. Il ne tarda pas à pouvoir mener une conversation normale avec chacune d'entre elles, et son vocabulaire, comme ses liens avec le peuple sous les eaux, s'améliorèrent.

Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait toujours pas de prince à l'horizon. Alors qu'il entamait sa septième année, Harry en venait parfois à se demander s'il avait bel et bien vu cet être enfoui sous la surface, souverain d'un monde dont il ne pourrait jamais faire partie, impérieux, superbe et solennel. Son souvenir se perdait dans sa mémoire, comme les contours flous de ce monde aquatique, et Harry n'avait qu'une seule crainte : perdre un jour tout ce que cette expérience avait été pour lui.

Une nuit, Harry resta ainsi à méditer des heures entières, allongé dans l'herbe auprès du lac, contemplant l'éclat brutal de la Lune. Un clapotis sur la rive le fit se redresser.

Et il était là. Magnétique, inqualifiable, plus électrisant qu'il ne l'était dans tous ses souvenirs réunis. Drago, le prince du lac noir, le triton enfant de la Lune.

Harry demeura figé au point d'en oublier de respirer. L'homme-sirène se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, affleurant à peine sur le rivage herbeux, ses bras croisés sur la terre ferme. Il dévisageait Harry de la même expression lisse et froide qu'il lui avait vue près de trois années plus tôt. Pourtant, un petit sourire finit par animer ses traits…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens nous observer sans cesse ? dit-il soudainement.

Il avait une voix trainante. Claire, acérée, aux consonnes dures et aux voyelles longues, donnant à son phrasé une cadence hypnotique. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre. Chaque parcelle de son corps brûlait du spectacle qui lui était offert. Il contemplait l'homme-sirène comme s'il risquait de disparaitre soudainement, emporté à nouveau au fond du lac par un caprice de son caractère impétueux, et il se repaissait de lui pour graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait, chaque frémissement de cette rencontre si unique…

Drago avait une peau pâle qui luisait d'une aura argentée sous la lumière de la Lune. Quelques écailles traçaient une trainée scintillante au creux de ses épaules, le long de sa mâchoire, et plus loin sous les flots… Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadraient son visage de mèches humides, au goutte-à-goutte obsédant. Ses yeux inhumains, durs comme ceux des poissons, fixaient sur Harry un regard d'acier pur. Harry aurait pu suivre ces yeux jusqu'au fond du lac, et plus loin encore… Drago ressemblait à un humain, et pourtant n'avait rien d'humain. Tout dans sa perfection criait à Harry à quel point l'être qu'il avait devant lui était magnifique, exceptionnel, et inaccessible… Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, emballé par l'attraction irrésistible qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ses quatorze ans, et il se décida enfin à répondre d'une voix faible :

\- Je voulais te revoir…

Il avait parlé dans la langue des sirènes. Maladroitement, sans doute, mais le sourire du triton s'élargit :

\- Approche, dit-il.

Harry obéit. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe sur le ventre, pour se trouver dans la même position que le prince. Si près de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur : un mélange de froid, de sable noir et d'algues. Stupéfait mais incapable de réagir, Harry vit le prince tendre sa main vers lui : une main blanche aux longs doigts palmés, fine, fantomatique. Drago effleura son visage, étudiant le relief de ses traits comme si lui aussi cherchait à comprendre à quel genre de créature il avait affaire. Dans ses yeux luisait une curiosité ardente, qui cloua Harry sur place. Le prince semblait aussi fasciné que lui. Alors, soudain, Drago prit appui sur ses bras et l'embrassa.

Harry reçut ce baiser sans reculer, absolument tétanisé, cueilli par une émotion si intense qu'il n'avait pas de mots pour la définir. Il eut l'impression que le monde entier venait de basculer, que le destin lui-même était entré en collision avec ses lèvres, et qu'il y goûtait désormais avec toute la violence de la découverte.

Le baiser de Drago n'avait rien de léger, anodin ou innocent. Le prince souda immédiatement leurs lèvres ensemble, son visage pressé contre le sien, et Harry sentit bientôt la caresse d'une langue bifide contre sa bouche. Il se laissa faire, totalement subjugué, pénétré par la saveur d'une espèce étrangère qui l'envahissait tout entier… Ce baiser avait le goût minéral d'une vie passée loin de la lumière du Soleil. C'était le goût de la pluie, de la froideur intense et des pierres tout au fond du lac gelé, la morsure dure et vivifiante d'une étreinte imposée dont aucun d'eux ne sortirait indemne…

Harry laissa Drago l'embrasser, éperdu, totalement abandonné à la langue noire du prince et à leurs souffles qui se conjuguaient… Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus, fou d'un désir dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, prêt à se damner pour plus, ici et tout de suite…

Drago le relâcha à cet instant. Rougi malgré son sang froid, il sourit en regardant Harry :

\- Je ne peux pas te rejoindre dans ton monde, bel humain, dit-il. Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. Ça me tuerait. Mais toi, tu peux venir dans le mien.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, Drago déposa à nouveau des baisers légers tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Je peux t'emmener avec moi, susurra-t-il. Je peux t'initier aux secrets de mon peuple et faire de toi l'un des nôtres.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis posa ses yeux sévères dans les siens :

\- Réfléchis bien. Je ne peux plus te laisser t'aventurer dans le lac comme bon te semble. Nos deux mondes ne cohabitent pas. La prochaine fois que je te verrai dans le lac, je prendrai cela comme une décision de ta part, et je t'emmènerai avec moi. Tu ne reverras plus jamais la surface.

Il recula dans l'onde noire :

\- Choisis, bel humain. Choisis.

Harry le regarda disparaitre, stupéfait, encore terrassé par les émotions qui l'avaient traversé. Un mélange d'effroi et d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. La conscience d'avoir échappé à un danger, mais quel magnifique danger…

Le cœur brisé, rempli d'exaltation, Harry retourna au bord du lac les jours suivants, encore et encore. Les profondeurs l'appelaient comme les bras d'un amant. Pourtant, il était incapable d'y plonger… La raison, la peur, toute sa condition d'humain le retenaient de se jeter vers ce destin sous-marin, loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Arriva la fin de l'année, et le moment de quitter Poudlard. Harry fit ses adieux aux eaux envoûtantes du lac noir. Sa résistance l'avait préservé jusque-là. Il se lança dans ses études, construisit sa vie, se bâtit un avenir petit à petit. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de revenir à Poudlard, il prenait quelques heures pour aller se recueillir au bord du lac. Il convoquait alors en esprit le souvenir de ce baiser plus vrai que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu, et l'image du prince, au fond des eaux, ce prince qui l'aimait…

Un jour, peut-être, il finirait par céder. Un jour, il finirait par plonger.


End file.
